Ed's Mission With Roy
by Naruto's sexy demon
Summary: Ed need's to go on a mission, but with who...well duh, Roy! BoyxBoy thoughts for now, but real love later.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell does Mustang want me for at this late hour?" Ed asked a soldier stand at his front door, all the soldier could do was stand in fear from Edwards ill temper.

"He just called me to call you to his home for a important secret assignment."

"About what?" The soldier shook from his sudden tone, and was fear stricken.

"He said something about the stone." Ed's attitude suddenly changed as he heard the words "stone. "

He smirked, and closed the door behind him. The soldier showed him to his car, and closed the door behind him.

Al ran out of the home as Ed waved to him, and he sighed as he walked back inside.

Ed soon found himself at Mustang's home, and he waved the soldier off as he walked to Mustang's front door.

He knocked, and Mustang soon showed himself at the door. He took off his shoes before he entered, just cause of habit, and Mustang had no shoes on, but was in his pant uniform with a black shirt. He showed Ed in, and sat him down on his couch.

He sat down next to the fullmetal alchemist, and looked over at his eyes. Mustang slowly moved his face closer to Ed's, but he stopped him.

"What are you doing Mustang!? I thought you wanted to talk about the stone you perverted bastard!" Edward screamed, and Roy quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Full Metal, I didn't know what came over me. I think I've been working to much."

'I'll say.' Edward said to himself as Mustang walked over to his desk, and pulled out some papers.

Ed walked over, and picked up the papers in his hands. Mustang sat in his chair as Edward read the assignment to himself, and quickly was angered by what it was asking him to do.

He slammed the paper on the table, and swiftly ran out of Roy's home. He sighed as the blond ran out, and slammed the door behind him.

"Edward Elric..." Roy whispered to himself as he picked up the paper which read 'Mission for Full Metal. I have found the place were the stone is located, but the board has decided that the area is to dangerous for only you, Full Metal. It is also to dangerous for your brother Al to come along, so they have decided to place me in charge of watching over you.' Roy sighed once more as he place the paper back down on the desk, and walked into his bedroom.

He laid down on his bed as he thought of the reasons why he tried to kiss Full Metal, but he just pushed it in the back of his mind and just believed that he was working to hard.

Meanwhile, back with Ed.

Ed walked all the way back to his house, even while the soldier drove beside him.

"I can drive you young sir!"

"No! I can walk, I have legs you know!" The soldier sighed as he made a u-turn back to Mustangs while Edward moved onward to home.

He found himself at his home as Al walked out to greet him, but Ed looked too pissed to bother so Al didn't bother. They walked inside, and Ed couldn't stop think about Roy.

He laid down on his bed, alone, staring up at the ceiling above him. 'Why...why you sick bastard!? Why can't I forget about you!?' Ed rolled over to his side as he fell asleep with thought's of Roy.

_Ed was completely nude as he sat on the floor below him, but he couldn't see the floor. Then, as he heard footsteps, fire shot out around him. Ed screamed as he tried to run from the fire, but his body was weak for some reason._

_He stod up as he wobbled, and fell back down to the ground. Then the fire stopped, and familiar voice was heard._

_"Full Metal, what are you thinking...fire's dangerous." Ed was looking up around him, and saw the voice, Roy, walk towards him._

_Roy was dressed, but Ed was stil in the nude. Ed blushed, and all Roy did was smile as he picked up the blond in his arms. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Ed was still embarrassed, but smiled sweetly at the man._

_Ed then saw Mustang moving his face closer to kiss him, which shocked him at first, but he moved towards the flame alchemist._


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHHH!!" Ed sat up quickly in his bed as he awoke from his dream, or "nightmare."

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked as he ran into Ed's room, and Ed just looked at his hands as he shook his head.

"It's nothing, Al." Edward spoked to his brother softly, who hesitated at firsts before he left, but soon left his older brother to his thoughts.

He covered his face with his hands, and thought to himself. 'Why am I thinking this way!? Why!?' He slowly stood up from his bed, and dressed himself.

He walked outside, without saying a word to Al, but Al knew not to bug his older brother.

Ed soon found himself at Mustangs home, and slowly knocked at his front door. The flame alchemist soon answered, and welcomed the blond in.

Edward stood this time, and Roy sat at his desk as they stared at one another. Ed was trying to figure out if he really hand feelings for him, and he could tell by the look on Roy's face because of the blush he was producing on his cheeks.

Ed held out his hand, and Roy understood what he was implying. He pulled out the paper, and gave Ed a pen to sign the agreement. He signed it, and handed it back to the older man.

He stared back at him, and softly spoke to him. "I am only doing this because of the stone...not because of you!" He slowly walked outside, and closed the door behind him.

Roy smirked to himself because he saw large amounts of blush o the boy's face. He did have feelings for him, but was wondering what Full Metal thought of him.

Back with Ed.

"I can't believe I just did that!" He screamed as he walked back home, and prepared for his journey.

He explained to Al what was going on, and soon left to Roy's to meet.

" You ready Full Metal?" Roy asked the blond, and he sighed as the flame alchemist stood beside him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." They walked into town to catch the train to the town where the stone was said to be located, Tenshi Mountian.


End file.
